


The daughter, the girlfriend and the fathers

by Euphoria_Venus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, I am such Trash, I blame myself, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Protective Dan Howell, This is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoria_Venus/pseuds/Euphoria_Venus
Summary: Dan and Phil have a 16-year-old daughter named Elizabeth. Liz comes home one day with a girl named Charlie who she declares is her girlfriend. Dan is super protective of his family and starts harassing Charlie.Also, I suck at summaries.





	The daughter, the girlfriend and the fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again my lovelies!  
> Nice to see you again! I felt the need to write a parent AU so, here it is! Please enjoy!!

“Hello, my na-me is C-Charlie,” A young blonde haired girl stuttered out. Her hands rested in her lap and she felt her long, slim fingers twist and knot together under the tense atmosphere.

Next to Charlie sat a girl with flowing, mocha hair that reached down to her lower back and bright, glowing blue eyes. Her name was Elizabeth. But went by either Elizabeth or Eliza. Elizabeth tightly held onto Charlie's trembling hands and gently left a ghost of a kiss on her cheek.

“Nice to meet you, Charlie. I’m Phil” A tall man said in a suppressed northern accent.

Charlie stretched out her trembling hand and waited for the man to shake it. Instead of a handshake like the short girl was expecting, Phil wrapped her up in a big, loving hug.

“Welcome to the family, Charlie” He whispered fondly.

A flood of relief spread over Charlie's chest and sent vibrations of a homely feeling throughout her whole body. That was until she met the gaze of Dan Howell-Lester.

Dan’s eyes darkened at each passing second. His chocolate eyes practically flooded with death and wariness.

*Oh no…* she thought.

“Nice t-to meet you si-r” Charlie whispered.

Elizabeth rapidly started signaling for Dan to cut it off and chill out. Of course, though, he wasn’t going to be having any of that.

“Charlie eh? How old are you?” Dan said menacingly.

“16 Sir. The sa-same age as Liz”

“Mhm...What are your grades like?”

“B’s and C’s Sir”

“Do you plan on having sex with my dau-”

Dan was abruptly cut off by both Phil and Elizabeth’s loud yells. Charlie, however, had adopted a cherry red blush. It showed from the tips of her pixie-like ears to the base of her shoulders.

Phil stepped in and placed his arm tightly around the blushing teenager.

“Dan, that’s enough. Leave them be. Liz is old enough to make her own decisions”

The brunette breathed out a heavy sigh and paused momentarily before speaking up.  
“I know baby it’s just...Liz, Honey, I don’t want to lose you yet” Dan’s voice begun to crack and his coffee brown eyes filled with water creating shiny pools of gems and glitter.

Elizabeth dashed forward, wrapped her arms under her Papa’s arms and buried her head in his black Attack On Titan jumper.

“You haven't lost me, Papa. You never will. I’m just growing up a bit. I’ll always be your little girl” She said, voice muffled by Dan’s jumper.

Dan smiled pet her hair gently.

“Okay, now come one then. I think it’s time that I get to know Charlie properly with a nice cup of tea”

Dan led the four into the cramped, cozy kitchen and placed the water to boil in the transparent kettle.

“Great!” Phil shouted energetically. “Now I can finally tell Charlie about the day we adopted Liz. It was the summer of 2009, we finally adopted her. You should have seen her freaking out that she was being adopted by her two favorite YouTubers. It was cute. She was so small then. It feel just like yes-”

“OKAY! Dad, I think that’s enough” Elizabeth said in a hurried breath.

“Hahah okay okay. Fine”

The tea finally boiled and the four talked long into the night about anything that sprung to mind. Little did Dan and Phil know, in 10 years, Charlie was going to be their daughter in law.


End file.
